banana_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sg1: Sandy's Mission
Movie Segment 1: Sandy's Mission * French Narrator: landscape is beautiful. Waves pushing by. A group of seagulls hover near whales spouting for a breather. And near ahead can be seen Bikini Atoll, the seamark and location of Bikini Bottom. * French Narrator:"' ''the peaceful day became treacherous. Storm clouds rolled in bringing high winds and even higher waves. It started raining hail, and the sun could not be seen nowhere in sight. In Bikini Bottom, a familiar yellow sponge was celebrating Sunday by visiting his friend Patrick.'' * SpongeBob: over to Patrick's rock Goooooood morning, Patrick! * Patrick: who's still sleeping, is awaken by SpongeBob Uh... uh... oh... hi SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: Well? * odd moment of an awkward silence occurs * Patrick: Well what? * SpongeBob: What's up? Anything fun we can do? * Patrick: I don't know, uh, SpongeBbbbbbbooooooobbbbb. and starts sleeping * starts snoring louder and louder and louder * SpongeBob: yells PATRICK! Wake up, buddy! * Patrick: up Ga, wa... yeah? What's so special about today? * SpongeBob: Today's Sunday, remember? It's the only day where I don't have to go to work. * Patrick: Oh, you don't like going to work? * SpongeBob: I do like going to work. * Patrick: Oh, so you don't like to go to work. * SpongeBob: Pal, no! Of course I love work. What could possibly be better than work? * Patrick: Then what are you doing here? * SpongeBob: Oh, every Sunday, the Krusty Krab is closed. I once tried getting the keys to the Krusty Krab from Mr. Krabs old trousers, but he caught me and almost fired me... so it wasn't worth the risk. Anyway, anything fun we can do? * Patrick: Uh... how about eating some nachos? * SpongeBob: Hmmmm.... I'm good. Anything else we can do? * Patrick: Only other thing we can do is nothing. That's all I can think of. * SpongeBob: Hmm... how about we visit Sandy! She's always doing something cool and exciting. * Patrick: I'm not sure about that SpongeBob.... I stole her space suit and helmet a few days ago so I could try and take a few steps on... what's the word??!! sweating What's the word????!!!! sweating even more vigorously What's THE WORD???????!!!!!!!!!! turns red hot * SpongeBob: Uh.. Patrick. Don't go so hard like that. * Patrick: Oh wait! I remember! It was hollers LAND! * SpongeBob: Well, I'm sure she'd understand. She probably wouldn't be too angry at you. * Patrick: Oh no, SpongeBob. She said if I annoyed her one more time, I'd get sent to Pluto and stay there forever. It's so far away that I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW FAR! * SpongeBob: I have an idea! You could secretly take it with you and then secretly leave it somewhere in her tree dome, so she wouldn't even notice that you had it in the first place? * Patrick: Oh, SpongeBob you're a genius! But how can I keep it secret? How will she not see? * SpongeBob: Do you have any holes in your shorts, Buddy? * Patrick: I don't have any holes... bulb shines over head But you do! * grabs the spacesuit and helmet and stuffs it through SpongeBob's holes. * SpongeBob: Don't I look a little thick with all of this in me? Won't she notice? * Patrick: Nonsense! Onward! * make it over to the treedome * SpongeBob: ''whispers Okay. We're at the treedome. * '''Patrick: 'whispers ''What are we planning to do here again? * '''SpongeBob: 'whispers ''We have to hide this space suit and helmet, so Sandy doesn't know that you even had this space suit on. * '''Patrick: 'whispers ''Okay, so where in this treedome am I supposed to hide it? * '''SpongeBob: 'whispers ''Right over... there. * '''Patrick: 'the space suit there whispers ''There we go! Now to wait for Sandy. * ''then goes to SpongeBob and Patrick * Sandy: 'Oh hello there. What can I do for you today? * '''SpongeBob: '''We came here to see something cool and exciting. * '''Patrick: '''I'm so excited to see what you'll be doing! * '''Sandy: '''I'll be going on a mission! * '''SpongeBob: '''That sounds like fun. What'll it have? * '''Patrick: '''Yeah, what'll this mission have to offer? * '''Sandy: '''It'll be somewhere in space. * '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh, can't wait for this! * '''Patrick: '''Can we come? * '''Sandy: '''I'm still in the process of building this rocket. * '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh! Can we see what the rocket is consisting of so far? * '''Sandy: '''Sure thing! * '''SpongeBob: '''All right! Let's get inside! * ''get inside the rocket * '''Sandy: '''Okay, so here are the controls of the rocket. And SpongeBob, Patrick, do not touch anything. * '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, we won't touch anything. Patrick, we can't touch anything. * '''Patrick: '''Got it. * '''Sandy: '''And this is where you'll sit down and strap yourself in when we're ready for the rocket mission. * '''SpongeBob: '''Ooh! These are cool looking seats! I know this mission's gonna be awesome! * '''Patrick: '''Can we sit down yet? * '''Sandy: '''Not yet! There's still some more parts to know about this rocket as I'm still building it. * '''SpongeBob: '''Like what? * '''Sandy: '''The rocket also has a fuel tank. Please be careful not to break or puncture it in any way. * '''SpongeBob: '''I won't puncture or break it. Got it. Patrick, you getting this? * '''Patrick: '''Yep, I'm listening. * '''Sandy: '''There is also this screen inside the rocket to show us where our location is. * '''SpongeBob: '''Well that's helpful. It lets us know where around space we are at. * '''Sandy: '''You sure are right, SpongeBob! We're gonna need that to help us get to our location faster by knowing where we are. * '''Patrick: ''to the set of beakers And what are those? * '''Sandy: '''These are my science experiments. Do not touch them in any way! * '''SpongeBob: '''And why shouldn't we touch those? * '''Sandy: '''I don't want any of that getting all over the rocket insides and making a mess. It could mess up our trip real bad. * '''Patrick: '''And we wouldn't want that, would we? * '''Sandy: '''Nope! Not at all. * ''Plankton is taking a stroll and notices Sandy touring SpongeBob and Patrick on the parts of the rocket * Plankton: 'Ooh! I see a rocket building going on! I think I can help with finishing up the rocket! * ''knocks on the door of Sandy's treedome * 'Sandy: '''Hold on. I'll be right back. Just don't touch anything while I'm gone. * ''answers the door * 'Plankton: '''Hello, Sandy. I noticed the rocket that you are building and I was thinking that I could help you finish building this rocket. Would you like help on finishing up this rocket? * '''Sandy: '''Sure, Plankton. You can help finish building this rocket. * ''enters the treedome, and Sandy gives Plankton his water helmet * 'Plankton: '''We got this. We'll work together to complete the structure of this rocket. I'm good at building things, like you are, so we can do this. So, where do you need help on first? * '''Sandy: '''First, I'll need help putting the parts together for this part of the rocket. * '''Plankton: '''I know the structure of this area very well. ''it * '''Sandy: '''Thanks, Plankton! * '''French Narrator: ''few days later...'' * Sandy: 'It's done! Thanks, Plankton for helping me build the rocket together! * '''Plankton: '''No problem! ''leaves * '''Sandy: ''to feel ill Oh no... I'm starting to feel ill... I think you'll have to do this journey without me. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, will you go for me? * '''SpongeBob: '''I will! * '''Patrick: '''I sure will! It does sound like fun! * '''Squidward: '''I won't. * '''Sandy: '''Come on, Squidward, please? * '''Squidward: '''I don't want to come. Just let me go back to what I'm doing. * '''Sandy: '''You sure you don't want another member that could help cover for me? * '''Squidward: '''You know what, okay, I'll be going for you. * '''Sandy: '''Perfect! Now here is the equipment you will need for this trip. ''them the required equipment * French Narrator: ''bunch of parts later...'' * 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, I got how every part works! * '''Patrick: '''We're ready to go on this mission! * '''Squidward: '''Let's just get this over with... * '''Sandy: '''Okay, I'll be going now! Bye! * ''leaves. SB, Patrick, and Squidward head inside the rocket. Meanwhile, Plankton was spying on them * '''Plankton: '''So SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are covering for them? Now's my chance to ruin their mission! I'll be heading over to the rocket control panel to hack and damage the rocket software.